la muerte de Drake
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: El hecho de que Megan viera el video que Drake y Josh tenían en su pc les aterraba. tan así, que provocaron que ella les jugara una broma tan pesada que le costaría la vida a Drake. *basado en un creepypasta*


¡Hola, hola, hola!

Esta es mi primera historia, mas no mi primera publicación. Ya había sido parte de fanfiction hace algunos años… y ahora vengo con nuevas ideas, más fresca y más madura que antes.

Muchas cosas han sucedido, ya no tengo 13 o 14 años, tengo 17. He perdido un mucho mi inocencia y he conocido experiencias placenteras como experiencias dolorosas.

Entre lo nuevo que me ha tocado conocer, están los creepypastas y el ghore. Es por eso, que en mi regreso habrá algo relacionado a esto. ¿cuál fue mi inspiración? Que este fue el primer creepy que leí, y que Drake y Josh fue una serie que disfruté mucho en mi infancia.

Sin más por agregar,

"  
La muerte de Drake Bell".

—¡Nos vemos mammá, nos vemos papá! ¡Que se lo pasen bien en su reunión!- Gritaron Drake y Josh al unísono.

La puerta de la casa se cerró y ambos jóvenes quedaron solos en escena. La casa era sencilla, nada hostentosa. Se encontraban ambos en una sala cómoda frente a el comedor, mirándose aliviados de que sus padres se hubieran marchado hace unos minutos.

—¿tienes todo preparado para hoy?- Preguntó Josh.

—Claro, solamente tenemos qué dejar a Megan en casa de su amiga Jenny para empezar la fiesta de esta noche- Sonrió Drake emocionado.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Megan?- preguntó Josh expectante.

—Seguramente está en su cuarto haciendo yo que sé…- Dijo Drake con poco interés –Megan, ¡baja ya! ¡es hora de irnos!- gritaba Drake, pero la chica no bajaba.

—Qué extraño, cuando se trata de sus amigas baja corriendo…- Dijo Josh –No, no, ¡no! ¡el video Drake, el video!-

—¿Qué? ¡maldita sea! ¡megan, deja lo que estés haciendo y baja de una vez!- Gritó Drake nervioso.

—¡Drake, si mamá y papá se enteran de ese video nos van a matar a los 2!- Gritó Josh mientras ambos subían las escaleras a toda prisa. Megan iba saliendo del cuarto de los hermanos con la computadora de Josh en mano y con paso decidido hacia su recámara.

—¡Megan, suelta la maldita Lap-top ahora mismo!-

—¿y si no quiero?- Les gritó ella, encerrándose en su cuarto y lanzando una bomba fétida.

Drake y Josh estaban frenéticos, sus caras demostraban nerviosismo puro. Sus ojos estaban hundidos, sus frentes llenas de sudor y sus cuerpos pálidos como los de un muerto.

—Audrey se veía muy buena en ese video- Dijo Drake.

—Sí, pero si no vorramos ese video no la volveremos a ver así nunca más- Dijo Josh nerviosísimo.

Drake y josh se decidieron por derribar la puerta del cuarto de Megan. Así lo hicieron, pero al recuperar la computadora, Josh golpeó, por accidente, la cabeza de Megan con esta misma haciendo que ella quedara inconsciente.

—¡maldita sea, josh, la has dejado inconsciente!- Le gritó Drake. Tenían el corazón acelerado, la voz quebrada y no podían pensar con claridad ninguno de los 2.

—Tendremos qué cancelar la fiesta y ver qué podemos hacer con Megan- Dijo Josh –Pero no podemos llevarla al hospital, si no mamá y papá se enterarían y nos matarían a ambos. Y si se enteraran del video…-

—¡Al diablo con el video, Josh, la mataste, la mataste!-

Para su desánimo, Drake y Josh tuvieron qué cancelar la fiesta. Intentaron de todo para despertar a Megan. Trataron de reanimarla con agua, con primeros auxilios, poniéndole sal en la nariz… pero ella no despertaba. Decidieron salir a traer a un médico y pagarlo con la tarjeta de crédito de Mindy, la novia de Josh, cosa que a todos se les hizo senzata para que no se les descubriera.

En cuanto Drake y Mindy salieron por el auto, Josh decidió esconder a megan en un baúl de su padre que contenía algunas cosas que él ocuparía para su trabajo como meteorólogo. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando la casa quedó completamente sola y los hermanos y Mindy estuvieron algo lejos de la casa, Megan despertó con una broma en mente.

Salió del baúl, bajó hacia la cocina y buscó entre el refrigerador. Tomó una enorme bolsa con hielos, casi de su tamaño. También tomó un paquete de carne para hamburguesa e hizo un molde exacto de su cuerpo y su tamaño. Metió a su doble de carne en el baúl y salió, por la ventana y con ayuda de una cuerda, hacia casa de su amiga Jenny en plan de tener una pijamada con ella.

Drake y josh regresaron decepcionados a casa ya que no había ni un médico que no les hubiera pedido datos de los padres de la menor, documentos legales etc. Al volver, en la esquina, estaba el automóvil de sus padres quienes también venían regresando de su reunión.

—¡mamá. Papá! No pensé que regresarían tan pronto- Dijo josh, sorprendido.

—El jefe de tu padre se enojó con él, por enésima vez- Dijo su madre con un gesto de cansancio.

La familia Nichols-Parker pasó a su casa, no sin antes despedirse de Mindy y agradecerle en secreto por su ayuda. Se sentaron en la cocina y sacaron una pizza.

—¿Dónde está megan?- Preguntó Walter.

—Eh…- titubeó Josh –Llamó para avisarme que quiere quedarse con Jenny por el resto de la semana-

—Sí… sí- Dijo Drake nervioso –y yo la llevé en el auto a la casa de ella ¿verdad, Josh?-

Ambos jóvenes estaban casi que se meaban en los pantalones porque ni ellos se creían las mentiras que estaban diciendo. Se miraron con el rabillo del ojo mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza. Sus padres los miraron extrañados, pero les pareció algo muy común porque ellos siempre se andaban inventando cosas, como que Megan les lanzaba explosivos, les espiaba en su cuarto… y todo eso.

—Josh, espero que guardes muy bien mi baúl- Le dijo su padre –ya que en este tengo algunas cosas que mi jefe me pide… y si se las llevo, tal vez me ascienda de puesto – sonrió emocionado.

—claro pa, ese baúl está bien en nuestra recámara…- Dijo Josh frotándose las manos.

El silencio reinó los siguientes minutos que la familia comía. A penas y terminaron de comer, Drake y Josh subieron por la escalera y se dirigieron hacia su cuarto. Cerraron la puerta con llave y respiraron aliviados.

—¿Ahora sí, dónde diablos está Megan?- Preguntó Drake muy rápidamente y en un tono de voz bastante agudo.

—Hmm… es que…-

—¿qué has hecho con mi hermana?- Bociferó Drake.

—¡La escondí en el baúl! ¿contento?-

—¿Puta madre, Josh, esa cosa no tiene rendijas de aire por donde ella pueda respirar!- Drake tenían lágrimas en sus ojos hundidos por el terror. Se mordía las uñas y temblaba descontroladamente.

Ambos hermanos no dijeron una palabra más. Se acostaron a dormir, bueno, solo Drake. Josh necesitaba pensar, reflexionar en lo que había hecho y porqué. ¡Hasta dónde podía llegar el haber grabado un simple video de su madre! Un simple video pornográfico. ¿qué acaso la pornografía no era, incluso, una industria?

Se colocó los audífonos, le puso play a un pequeño reproductor mp3 que tenía y comenzó a sonar una de aquellas baladas que su hermano Drake solía componer y tocar con su banda. De pronto, en medio de la canción, sonaron unos murmullos.

—Tú me mataste, Josh. Tú me mataste y no te dejaré en paz mientras vivas. Me voy a vengar de ti haciéndote sufrir los años que te queden, hasta que ya no puedas más y acabes contigo mismo…-

La voz de ultratumba que sonaba en los audífonos de Josh no podía ser otra mas que la de la misma Megan. Sonaba igual. Era el mismo timbre. El mismo acento. Las mismas palabras…

Josh, completamente fuera de sí, tiró los audífonos con el reproductor hacia una de las paredes de su cuarto. Drake tenía el sueño demasiado pesado, así que no se dio cuenta. Josh tenía muchísimas ganas de enseñarle lo que había escuchado, pero al recuperar el sentido e ir hacia donde su aparato había caído, lo encontró destruido por completo. Ya estaba, lo que el aparato contuviera no había podido ser salvado. Las canciones y grabaciones habían sido perdidas para siempre. Incluyendo la melodía donde escuchó, claramente, la voz de su hermana supuestamente muerta.

Josh dejó de comer desde el día siguiente. El baúl permanecía, intacto, debajo de la litera donde ambos dormían. Por cierto, este desprendía un olor cada vez más fétido conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Una semana después, el aspecto de ambos hermanos había cambiado completamente. Los ojos de Josh estaban inyectados en sangre, este estaba extremadamente flaco y tenía las manos destruidas, como si las hubiese mordido o metido en alguna especie de ácido. No tenía uñas, pues, por el nerviosismo de su supuesto asesinato, las había devorado todas.

Drake, por su parte, tampoco se encontraba en buen estado. Tenía ojeras, se había arrancado el cabello y había perdido toda su gracia al andar. Tenía una semana sin bañarse y no había aceptado ninguna cita desde el trágico incidente.

Josh venía regresando de su trabajo. Ese día más que nunca Hellen había estado insoportable. Solía compararle con los Parker y eso cada día le hartaba más. Drake esto, Megan aquello. Siempre era lo mismo.

Entró a su cuarto y vió a Drake. Se encontraba rompiendo una por una las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—Mátame, Drake. Ya no puedo más con esto- Se inclinó en la entrada de la habitación y vomitó sangre en la alfombra.

El espectáculo que ambos hermanos ofrecían era tétrico a más no poder. Uno, en la cama, postrado, con ojeras y una guitarra rota. EL otro, en la entrada, con sangre a sus pies, los ojos rojos por haber ingerido sustancias dañinas y con saliva chorreándole de su boca.

Drake rompió la guitarra por completo lanzándola hacia Josh. Esta impactó en su cabeza y se astilló. Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. Ambos hermanos se ensarzaron en una pelea muy violenta, donde hubo golpes en todas partes. De pronto, Drake tomó un martillo. Estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarlo contra la cabeza de Josh…

Y Megan entró en escena, con una sonrisa. Ella venía subiendo las escaleras y al ver a sus hermanos pelear, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Tú mataste a Megan!- Le gritó draque a josh con martillo en mano.

—¡Silencio, Drake!- Dijo Megan, entrando en su habitación después de haber dejado sus maletas fuera.

La estancia se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Josh salió lentamente de la habitación entrando al baño. Drake, embelezado y fascinado, empezó a acariciar a megan. La abrazó, pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella, por su cabello y comenzó a besarle las mejillas y las manos.

—No estoy muerta, ¿contento? Lo que había en el baúl era, en realidad, carne para hamburguesas- Explicó.

El cuadro muestra que el rostro de megan cambia precipitadamente. Este se pone completamente aterrado. Drake le sujeta las manos y se las besa, pero ella intenta huir. Él no la suelta. De pronto, por la puerta de la habitación, entra Josh con el martillo en la mano. Megan se aterra y sale corriendo.

Josh entró al cuarto con el martillo en la mano y miró a Drake con la cara desencajada. Sacó el baúl de debajo de la cama y quitó la carne podrida, tirándola por la ventana. Después, tomó a draque de la cabeza y lo empujó hacia dentro del baúl. Se acercó lentamente a él, lo abrazó y rozó los lavios con su oído.

—Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto…- le susurró Josh.

Entonces, Josh tomó el martillo con la mano derecha y lo dejó caer en la cabeza de Drake. Estando éste último muerto, Josh cerró la tapa del baúl con candado y se fue tranquilamente a la sala de estar a mirar televisión. El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, eran los compañeros de su padre que venían a recoger el baúl. Josh va a recibirles con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola! ¿quieren ver un video de mi madre?- Exclamó con euforia.

*x

Fin


End file.
